Daddy’s girl
by Rayrayndem
Summary: This is my first time writing i know i have work to do and i enjoy writing. I wrote this story because not evey bad guy is really a bad guy


Daddy's girls

Killmonger x Reader

Background: you and Erick have a three year old daughter and another baby girl on the way

"Mommy where's daddy?" Imani asked she's wearing her favorite night dress( Erick's shirt)

" You know daddy works and mommy stays home and hangs out with you all day, now hurry up and finish your food so you can go brush your teeth and go to bed"

"Okay mommy" she whines

You are happy with your life no complaints you have a hard working man and beautiful little girl and another princess on the way, you rub your belly drifting off thinking about how good life is.

" okay mommy I'm done!" Imani sings

You smile, you put the dishes in the sink and you lift her up out the chair then you both make your way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

" look at my big girl, Brushing her teeth!" You say with excitement.

She spits out the toothpaste and grabs her princess and the frog cup and rise her mouth, she spits out the water a wipes her mouth.

" look mommy I did it all by myself" she says flash a huge smile.

"I know mommy is so proud of you princess." You say smiling.

You help her down from her little stool in the bathroom, she runs into her room

" I beat you mommy!" She giggles jumping into her bed.

" well that's not fair, you only beat me cause I'm caring your little sister in my tummy" you laugh

You have her favorite stuffed animal in hand a brown teddy bear it's her favorite cause her daddy got it for her

" you ready?"

" yes" she replied

You push her curly fro back from her forehead to give her a kiss.

" I love you princess" you say in a sweet voice.

" I love you too mommy." She says in a sleepy voice.

She drifts off to sleep, you turn on her princess nightlight and leave the door open halfway.

"Okay princess number two I guess it's just me and you until daddy gets home." You say while rubbing your belly.

You go into the kitchen to start on the dishes, you didn't hear the door open or close you where to busy washing dishes and thinking about all the things you had to do in the morning.

" hey baby." He says in a deep voice kissing your neck and rubbing your belly

" I didn't even hear you come in." You say

" how my girls doing?" He says while still kissing your neck and rubbing your belly.

" we are fine, I just put Imani to bed; do not wake her, and the second princess has been sleeping in the belly all day but now since you are here I'm sure I'll be up all night." Rolling your eyes playfully

" well she know who her daddy is, just like you know who daddy is." Kissing your neck

You stop doing the dishes and turn to him, you put your arms around his neck, his arms around your waist rubbing his thumbs on your belly.

" maybe I do"

You kiss him

"Or maybe I need a reminder"

You kiss him again

Insanely you feel her kicks

" ite now we have one in the room and one on the way and I don't think you can carry two babies" he smirks

You laugh

Well I wouldn't mind a reminder of who daddy is" you say kissing him again

" word?" He says with raised eyebrows

"Go take a shower I'll be in there shortly." You say placing a last kiss on his lips before turning back around.

"Shhhhhhiiiiiiit say no mo" he says with a grin,before leaving he slaps your ass

"Erick!" You yell then you rub your butt where it hurts.

"Stop playing you know you like that shit." He leaves, he walks down the hallway of your home passing pictures of you and him, pictures of him and you at the baby shower then current pictures of you, him and baby girl.

He peaks his head in Imani's room to his surprise she's up.

" hey what are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to wait for you daddy! I missed you!" She says with excitement.

"Well I missed you too princess."

He walks over to her bed and sits

"So what did you and mommy do today?"

"We went to the park! And I went down the big kid slide, I wasn't scared." She said with pride in her voice.

" I know you wasn't, daddy not raising no scaredy-cats." He laughed

" what else did y'all do today?"

" well after the park we got ice cream!"

"And you didn't save any for daddy?" He said in a fake sad video.

" daddy it would have melted."

"Yeah you right." He says Smiling

"Then what?"

" we came home and played dress up and then watched princess and the frog, mommy didn't do voices like you do. She sighs

" yeah mommy has many talents but voices she needs to leave to me. Erick says.

"Ummmm I could of thought you where sleeping and you were taking a shower?" You ask.

" mommy I was waiting for daddy to come to tell him about our day." She says in her baby voice.

" yeah mommy I love hearing about y'alls day plus when you tell me it doesn't sound as fun." Erick says.

" bed now missy, and you stinky butt shower now."

"Five more minutes mommy plllleeeassse" she says giving you puppy dog eyes and poking out her bottom lip

" yeah five more minutes mommy." Erick says doing the same thing as Imani.

" fine five minutes then bed, I love you Imani good night. You say blowing her a kiss.

" and you stinky I'll see you in five minutes too" you wink at him, he winks back smirking you see his gold canine a little then you make your way to your bedroom.

" ite princess what else?"

" then mommy made me chicken nuggets and broccoli" she says smiling

" but I don't like the broccoli" she said while making a stank face.

" you need your veggies so you can grow up and be big and strong like daddy" he says while flexing.

She giggles, her laugh alone can make his day so bright he could be having the worst work day but hearing her talk about her day and her laugh everything looks and feels better.

"Two minutes you two!" You say from the bedroom.

They say together: " okay mommy!" You laugh she giggles.

"Oh one last thing daddy." She said with excitement.

" what princess?"

" I brushed my teeth all by myself tonight, mommy was so proud!"

" you did?!, you go princess tomorrow we'll get a toy you for being a big girl today." Erick was so proud of his daughter not only did she go on the big kid slide she brushed her teeth all by herself.

" okay princess it's time for bed I love you" leaning over and attacking her with kisses

" daddy!" She giggles

" good night daddy I love you too" She sits up and plants a wet kiss on his cheek.

" your kisses are better than mommy's" he says at a whisper.

He gets up walks towards the door and one last time looking at his daughter blows her a kiss from the doorway.

" I caught it daddy!" She says

" you better had caught my kiss" he says smiling.

" good night princess."

" good night daddy."

He walks into y'all room

" ite gurl what was all that Shit you was..." he stopped mid sentence to find you hair wrapped mouth open wearing you charmander PJ bottoms and a cami rolled up enough to see your belly.

He laughs to him self and hops in the shower, after the shower he drys off and lotions up as he leaves the bathroom he looks in the doorway.

" daddy I can't sleep, teddy and I wanna sleep with you and mommy." She says in a sleepy voice. Rubbing her eyes

" okay princess"

He picks her up and places her in his spot, without opening your eyes you move over so he can lay between you and Imani.

He lays down you feel his presence and scoot over enough to where you are in his armpit. Imani does the same he kisses you on you forehead you smile then he kisses Imani on her forehead he sighs

" daddy loves his girls." He says

Then finally he goes to sleep.


End file.
